


a fireside turned blue

by viscrael



Series: monsterverse au [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tumblr Prompt, dont have to have read main fic to get it but, for context: theyre vampires and run a circus, that might be helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dance with me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fireside turned blue

**Author's Note:**

> written for some anons on my writing blog! 
> 
> you dont have to have read circus of crows to understand, but there are a few references to some things from the fic that might not make sense. also, to anyone who Has read the main fic, this is set sometime before hinata joins karasuno. rlly i just wanted to write them being happy for once since they suffer so much in coc l m a o

“Knock knock.”

Daichi looked up from his desk, where his boyfriend was leaning a shoulder casually against the open doorway of his office, his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Koushi,” Daichi said, blinking, and pulled himself up from his hunched over position. He’d been worrying over the papers in front of him for the past few hours, but he hadn’t realized just how long he’d been in that position until he sat up and immediately felt sharp pangs in his shoulders.

Suga pushed off from the doorway and closed the door behind him, giving them more privacy. He perched himself on the edge of Daichi’s desk, nudging one of the documents Daichi had been working on.

“You’ve been busy,” he observed. “How long’ve you been at it?”

“Uh,” Daichi glanced at the clock on the other side of the room, “a while, I guess. Since four.”

Suga frowned—but only for a moment. Then he was grinning, and clapped his hands together definitively while stating, “I guess that means it’s break time for you.”

“You know I don’t have time—“

“The bills can wait.” Suga got off the desk, instead coming around the other side to tug on Daichi’s chair. “You can’t just go nonstop like this. You have to take a break _eventually_ , Dai.”

“I know that,” he mumbled, but didn’t resist when his boyfriend leaned over the chair and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was only a second, then Suga pulled away, smiling again.

“Dance with me.”

Daichi blinked. “What?”

“We don’t get to do that anymore, you’re always so busy. I miss it.” Suga pouted, jutting out a very kissable bottom lip. “I know we have other responsibilities but…”

“There’s not any music,” Daichi pointed out, as a last ditch effort to be the responsible one here. He knew he’d already given in, though, when he pulled Suga’s hand into his gently.

Abruptly, Suga turned away, and for a moment Daichi sat confused and a little disappointed, until he realized it was because Suga had gone to get his phone. He came back with it, fiddling around for something until he found what he was looking for, grinning triumphantly. Some soft indie band Daichi recognized from the times Suga played his music drifted into existence, a quiet guitar and a voice singing something Daichi couldn’t understand.

“There,” he said, grabbing Daichi’s hand and hauling him out of his chair and onto the open floor. He smiled brightly, showing off sharp canines, his eyes twinkling with something genuine. “May I have this dance?”

Daichi couldn’t stop it when he felt his own face split into a smile. He took the hand offered to him, entwining their fingers and placing his other hand on Suga’s hip, skin warm under him.

They danced around Daichi’s office, careful not to run into any furniture or trip over each other’s feet. Daichi wasn’t very good at dancing, but Suga had learned when he was younger. They used to do this quite often when they first got together, when Karasuno was first starting out. They’d always been busy—running a circus was a full time job, after all—but it was easier then to justify taking time off to dedicate to their relationship.

Daichi understood what Suga had said earlier, about missing this. He always missed Suga, even when they were together. It was an all-encompassing love, after all. Vampires together were a dangerous thing, and while they weren’t meant to be apart, they had made due, growing on their own and around each other. It wasn’t dependency; they had and could live without each other—it was just that they didn’t _want_ to.

“You’re stressed out,” Suga said, loud enough to hear over the music but quiet enough to be private.

“So are you.”

He laughed. “Yeah, maybe. But I’m better at hiding it.”

Daichi was always a little star struck in moments like this with just the two of them, Suga smiling and laughing so openly. It had been over two decades since they’d first met each other, but Daichi still remembered what Suga was like then—that fakeness, that stretched, drained expression. The lashing out, the uncalled for hatred towards Daichi; it was all so far away from now, from this, but it felt so close at the same time, like Daichi could reach out and run his fingers over the curve of Suga’s lips and still feel that detached politeness with which he’d approached everything. He knew Suga was happy with their makeshift family and profession and redemption, but sometimes the memory of Suga caged and cornered still pressed at the back of Daichi’s eyes.

It did now, and he grasped Suga’s hand in his a little tighter.

“Stop thinking so much about work,” Suga said, squeezing Daichi’s hand back to let him know he understood. “It’s not good on you.”

“What else am I supposed to think about?”

“Me.” He leaned forward until their noses and foreheads were touching. From here, Daichi could count each platinum blonde eyelash. “I’m right here. Focus on me, even if just for now, okay? Not Karasuno, not the bills, not the show. Just this.”

Daichi sucked in a breath, releasing it slowly between his teeth, and he nodded. “Okay. I can do that.”

“Good.” Suga smiled. “I was starting to feel a little jealous of your work, you know. You pay more attention to that than you do your own boyfriend.”

“As if you’re not always occupied with rehearsals,” Daichi teased.

“I guess we’re even then.” Suga stuck his tongue out playfully. Daichi swooped down and kissed him before he could say anything else.

The song came to a close, and a new one played. Neither of them noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> come send me some prompts over @ my [tumblr](http://calliopin-prose.tumblr.com/) if u want [finger guns]


End file.
